The Tenderloin
by Live the life you imagined
Summary: Bella grew up on the street & has turned to prostitution to survive.Edward is a promising doctor at Carlisle's firm.What happens when they meet and they have to fight to stay together, and the cullen secret is nearly undone? Sanfransisco Circa Twilight.
1. Just Keep Walking

**_Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic ever, and I don't know if I'm good or not. Reviews are GREATLY appretiated! If you have the time, I would be so greatful. Thanks so much for reading this. Tell me if I should go on!_**

BPOV

I walked swiftly through the dark street, hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with any customers I found here. I heard hoots and whistles coming from the boys down the alley as I passed. I knew these boys. They called out to me every night, but never followed through. They were the construction boys who worked on the building two blocks down. They always hung out in the alley at night. I couldn't tell if they didn't have the money, or just didn't have the balls to ask me to their rooms. They must be brave though, to be working in the Tenderloin, so I decided it was the money.

I walked into the alley and thrust my nearly bare chest out, and began swinging my hips. The hoots got louder, and the whistles got more prominent. I leaned against the brick, and asked them the question I asked every night. "You boys looking for a good time tonight?" When none of them answered, I began teasing. "What, do you not feel like it tonight?" They all laughed, but gave me the same kiss on the cheek that they did every night. They were such sweet boys for this area. They shouldn't be here this late. "You boys should go home" "I'm not a boy anymore Bella, I'm 18 now." Vince smiled proudly and a little bit drunkenly. A chorus of "Yeah"'s and "That's right"'s came from the other three.  
"Oh thats's right isn't it. As of October?" Vince nodded. "Wow. you're such a man, Vince."I said sarcastically. He batted me playfully. "But still. Just because you are a year older, doesn't make it any less dangerous for you MEN to be here after dark. Did you hear about those women who set a girl on fire in the park last week?" They nodded and said a slur or "Oh man"s and "uh yeah..." I felt the need to press the matter further. "Doesn't that bother you in the least?" No response. "Ok, whatever. Just don't get your selves killed over something stupid. I'm going back to Becky's. I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all started saying things that sounded like a blend of "Ok, see you tomorrow" and "We can walk you home..." "Nah, it's ok guys. I'll make it home ok, I'm here all the time. It's you I'm worried about." They just smiled and rolled their eyes at me drunkenly. I . "ok, g'nite" I walked out of the alley and back onto the street.

I hated being in The Tenderloin at night. The Tenderloin is the most dangerous part of Sanfransisco you'll find. It's filled with murderers, drug dealers and violent crime. And of course, what I do. I'm a Prostitute. I know it's not you're average respectable job, but it's all I have right now. Maybe in the future, the very far future, I'll have more options, but it's just something you have to deal with if you grow up on the streets. You have to deal with crime. And if you want to survive at all, you have to not only acknowledge crime, but you have to work it. You can't go around being homeless, and saying to people, "can I be your lawyer? No, I don't have any experience, but I'm really good at arguing." I'm a prostitute, because I don't have any money to sell drugs, or the stomach for the blood that so often comes with street crime. I'm also only a 17 year old girl. That wouldn't work too well in the Mafia if-

Gun shot.

I heard a mangled scream of a young girl. Just keep walking. Look straight ahead. If they see you looking down, you'll look intimidated which is exactly what they want. If you look at them, they'll come for you. But who got shot? Did it matter? Everyone dies at some point any way, better not to get attatched. My tights caught on a Fire Hydrent. I didn't dare bend down to unhook them. I just kept walking and let them rip.

**_Well, not so interesting now, but I promise it will get better. Thank you again so much for reading and reviewing if you did review. Thanks! Also, How do you add more chapters? I'm really new at this, and couldn't tell you much more than how to exit, so any help on that is appretiated too. I know this was kinda a short chapter, but It'll get better, I promise._**


	2. JustNotInterested

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the 1 review ha ha...I don't even know if people are reading it, but I hope so. OK so here's the next chapter. It's a little longer, but it's not much more interesting so I'm sorry. It will get more eventful I swear. Reviews are so greatly appreciated! thank you!

I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Characters. I just enjoy making them do stuff ;)

**_EPOV_**

I stared at the floor while mindlessly running my fingers across the leather of Carlisle's couch. I had watched the humans walk by the window for an hour or two, but quickly became bored. I then tried reading the books in Carlisle's office, but then quickly came to the realization that I had read them all. Several times. God in heaven if there is one, let me sleep. I wish I could sleep. I began skimming the minds' of the people of San Fransisco for something interesting, but found nothing.

_...He said we were going to go shopping! he always backs out on me at the last..._

_...Pick up the kids at soccer, Check. Go the dry cleaners and pick up Sarah's red blouse..._

_...But what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm annoying? I asked mom all of these but I don't..._

_...Damn! look at that ass! I wonder if she can tell I'm staring...Can she-Yup. She knows. Oh shit she's coming this..._

I began humming a popular hip-hop song that Alice had played for me the day before. My eyes aimlessly wandered over the walls and settled on the loud speaker. I began counting the holes. I heard familiar 'voices' coming closer. I could hear Clarissa's from he front desk. I heard her 'say' my name.

_...Flip you're hair. Can people tell when you puff out your lips? I walked by earlier and saw Edward in Carlisle's office. He'd better still be there. OK here I go..._

I got off of the couch to go open the door for her, when I realized that I did so before she had even reached for it. Damn. I had been doing that a lot lately. I think the nurses and employee's were beginning to get a little suspicious. I have to get a better control on my actions and remember that I'm not at home.

Clarissa looked a little stunned. "Oh, hello Edward. I didn't expect to see you here." Haha. " I actually came by here to drop off some files for Carlisle. Can I come in?" The way she said it, sounded like she was implying more than just coming into my father's office. But who knows? She may really need to drop off some files. I decided to let her in.

"Of course, Clarissa." I hated the way she looked at me when I spoke.

_...Damn that boy is fine. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? OK. stop. He's only 17. you're 23. Well, not that that's much of a difference. Besides, its only fair that you should get him. The older one is married for Christ sake. And his brothers are spoken for..._

Her thoughts turned sour after that. The human mind is so trivial. She was so trivial. I had had enough. I wanted her out. But I couldn't just kick her out. So I waited.

She slowly made her way over to Carlisle's desk. I could tell she was doing a walk that she obviously thought was sexy. I smiled dryly. I felt a little bad. This woman was throwing herself at me, and I held no attraction for her. She was really taking a step out of her comfort zone. This was hard for humans.

"So Edward." She began a bit timidly. "Aren't you happy its Friday? The week seemed to go on forever. I'm psyched to go home and finally get some sleep. What about you?" Oh that's right. Weekends meant more sleep for humans. For me they were just more time to ponder things that I didn't want to ponder. I suppressed a groan.

When I didn't answer, she went on. " I mean I don't get a lot of sleep any way." She winked. She was now standing right in front of me. I didn't like where this was going. I walked over to Carlisle's desk, and sat down and started busying myself with organizing papers. She huffed in frustration.

Clarissa began walking over to me. She was going in for the kill. she had her eyes set, her hips swinging and chest out. Oh no. Please don't do this to me today. Please just turn around and walk out the door. I don't want to hurt any more young girls. How many times will these women ask me out before they realize that I'.?

She wiped the desk clear of anything that was in her way. She sat on the desk, and layed down with her head hanging off of the desk and practically in my lap. She grabbed a handful of my tousled hair, and pulled me into the wettest warmest most abusive kiss I had ever witnessed.I stiffened. Her blood wasn't particularly potent. I was fine. I could tell she was full of anger. Possibly from a past breakup? "And I'm prepared to lose some sleep over you." She breathed. I sat there, shocked. I think my jaw dropped. She smiled triumphantly, mistaking my expression for one of awe. Well I guess it was awe, but not in the kind that she intended.

_...I can't wait to see his expression when I pull up with a guy like Edward Cullen. Thats what that son of a bitch gets for breaking up with me! He's just lucky I didn't castrate him..._

Definitely a past breakup.

And then Carlisle walked in.

**CPOV**

I glanced at my watch. Oh god, it's 9:30. I told Edward I'd meet him in my office at 8:00!

I started walking a little faster. Not fast enough to scare the humans, but on the verge of human running. I was pretty conscious of things like that. I could tell Edward was slipping out of his careful state, and getting less consistent with his habits. I think the nurses and employees were starting to get suspicious. I'd have to talk to him about that.

I walked quickly through the deserted hallway. I sped up to a natural walk for a vampire. I had heard a voice coming from here, but wasn't sure who. A female's voice. I opened the door, and turned to close it behind me. "Sorry I'm late Edward I-"

I couldn't believe the sight I saw before me. Edward was sitting at my desk, tie loosened, hair tousled (more so than usual)and lipstick all over his lips and nose. There were papers everywhere on the floor, and some books too. My picture of Marcus, Aro and Caius was on the floor with the papers and books along with packs of files. But the most shocking sight of all, was Clarissa. My front desk girl was lying on her back, blond hair out of place, and in a sparkly red tube dress, head in Edward's lap.

A/N: Oooooo!! what is Carlisle gonna do? Hahaha...Ok so The next chapter I'll introduce some more characters, and some new locations. Hope you liked it! Thanks to those who review.

The link to Carlisle, Edward and Clarissa's outfits are on my profile. I'll be posting links every time to give ou a better feel of what it looked like.


	3. Unlived Life

A/N: Hey guys! Listen, I'm SO sorry that I took so incredibly long, but I had a really bad case of writers block. And I was really busy with a show that I'm doing that is just opening now, so now that we're out of hell week and tech week, you can get more chapters! And I can have more time to write! YAY! Ok. So. Now. Lets get down to business. I need more reviews to know whats working and whats not working. I know it's only the third chapter, but I'm kinda driving a car with no gas right now. I need some stuff to fuel this puppy! I also want to know if you guys would rather have an entire chapter devoted to Bella, and and entire chapter devoted to Edward, or would you like two POV's in one chapter? What do you think of me finding a place to stick Jacob in there? I already know kinda where I want the story to go, but I'd definately be open to some pointers! Love you guys!

BPOV Saturady 4:30 A.M. Bella's bathroom floor.

The water dripped continually from somewhere on the ceiling, landing on the same spot on the black tile every time. I had counted to 499 drops. I vowed that when I reached 500 drops of water, I would get up. The drop never came.

The dreams where I die aren't the problem. When I dream that I die, atleast there is relief. In dreams like those, I smash to a cold numbing blackness. The cold is tollerable, and the numb blackness is heaven.

Dreaming has usually been the highlight of my life, ever since I was very young. But lately, I have been alive in my dreams. In my dreams, I have been living a life that I always would've immagined would be the life that I would want, if I was present enough to care. I picked up a tac that had strayed from the rest.

I had classic images floating in my head, with no destination. My non-existant family, dancing in a non-existant field. Floating on water with the love of my life, Picking roses with my mother, wrapping christmas presents for my little brother and sister. All non-existant.

These are the dreams that have been sending me into a spiraled frenzie every night since last monday. Ever since last monday, I have woken up at exactly the same time. Every night at 4:27 A.M. I would throw my black satin sheets from my body, and stumble into the bathroom. Every night I would stare at myself in the mirror, looking for something familliar. Every night I found the same thing. A new emotion. A foreign one. I had felt a change, and to my dismay, it was a pleasent change. One that anyone else would have welcomed. I felt like these dreams were here in antisipation. Like they were waiting for something. I had a feeling that my life was on a very slippery slope.

I dug the tac deeply into the soft part of my palm. I didn't even notice the smell of blood. I dropped the tac, and held my bleeding hand close to my heart.

I didn't know why I allowed myself to, but I would cry for hours after my dreams of my dorment life. I wasn't doing it justice. I could've had a wonderful life, and now that life will never be lived. I dropped to the bathroom floor, and began counting the black tiles methodically. I found a red and black pill on the ground. I stared at it for 3 hours without really seeing it, and finally, when my alarm went off at 7:30, I swallowed it. It really didn't matter what it was. I blacked out after that.

Saturday 3:00 P.M.  
Bella's room, In front of her mirror.

"UGH!" I screamed as I let my ragged dress fall to the floor.

I had been trying unsuccessfully to pin my dress together for the past ten minutes. My first finger was bleeding from numerous finger pricks, and my thumbs were swelling. "God damnit!" I wadded up my dress into a ball so small, that all you could tell was that it had something to do with black lace. I threw it across the room, and ran into Kyra's room to grab her red lacy dress.

I pushed the door open too hard, and it hit the wall and bounced back and hit me in the face.

I gently pushed the door open, and steadied it, just to make sure.

My hand ran across the metal door frame of her closet as I skimmed the colors for the one shade I was looking for.

Kyra organized her clothes by color, an obsession that I will never understand, so it wasn't too hard to find the dress that I wanted.

I walked back from Kyra's room, listening to nothing but the serene light thumping of my feet, dress in hand.

I re-entered my room and tripped a little on the black carpeting.

I quickly stepped out of the path of the mirror.

Slipping the dress over my head, I quickly zipped up the side zipper. Perfect fit. I took it back off, folded it neatly and put it on the chair that had the rest of my outfit for tonight.

I grabbed my old sweats and slipped them on with one hand. I didn't bother putting on a shirt, my bra would be fine.

I made my way through the dark kitchen, and found that most of the girls were tanning outside. Grimmace. I ran back to my room, and grabbed a long sleaved shirt, a sun hat, and my much abused copy of Wuthering Heights. I don't tan well.

I found a spot between Roxxanne and Niccole and sat down. slipping on the grass ever so slightly.

"I don't know. It just seems so trashy." Niccole said making a face when she said Trashy.

"Says the prostitute." Roxxanne snickered.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you have one." Niccole said lightly, as she poked Roxxanne's cheek. I wondered idley what they were talking about while thumbing the pages of my book for a familiar soft page.

"Do you wanna see?" Roxxanne said in a low voice as she waggled on of her eye brows at Niccole.

"Iew! No! I don't do lesbo stuff on my own free time." She smirked.

"Oh my god Niccole, it's not lesbo to show you my Vag piercing." Roxxanne said a little too loudly rolling her eyes.

I had to laugh. Roxxanne looked over at me, and smiled playfully. Niccole made a disgusted face and walked toward the other girls.

"Was it right or wrong? I fear it was wrong, though expedient. I thought I prevented another explosion by my compliance..." I read aloud. My eyes scanned the pages rapidly, taking in information as if it were relevant to my own inner turmoil.

I frantically flipped to a new random page and read aloud. It was as if the words on the page were stripping away pain, layer by thin layer.

I settled back into my favorite place in the chain like fence, my book balancing on the soft crook in my arm. I'd sat here so many times, that I had made a cozy little imprint. I could see the highway, the house, and the whole back yard. Well, I shouldn't say 'Whole back yard' like it's really big. the house is basically the entire property.

Which was fine by me. I don't need much to live on. I don't eat much, and I can wear the same sweats, jeans and t-shirt for years. Dresses on the other hand, I had no choice. I got dozens of free gifts form generous customers. I had a total count of 213 dresses in my closet. My closet had to be rennovated.

All of Becky's girls were very fortunate. We got the lighter side. The more privelaged side.

But for me, like some of the other girls here, had it a little differently before we met Becky...

I shuddered.

I stared at the fence, not really seeing it. I didn't notice that I was crying until it got hard to see.

I put my sun glasses on, pulled myself up by one of the fence links, and started toward the door.

On my way in, Jasmine stopped me.

"Whats up, Bella? Are you okay?" She tugged on my hand.

I thought about it.

No. I was not okay.

A single tear rolled lifelessly down my cheek.

"Hey...Hey It's okay, Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" Jasmine said attempting to see my eyes through my sunglasses. She was being pushy. I refused to look at her. It may have been childish, but I wasn't going to let anyone win anything with me today.

When I didn't answer, She bagan to trace patterns on my hand, probably attempting to soften me up.

"Bella..." She said, whispering. "Bella what did you DO to yourself??" She said softly, pulling up the edge of my sleeve to my elbow.

She was staring at my hand and wrist. Why was the grass greener? Why was the reflection in the glass window unrecognizable?

I jerked my hand away, and My wrist grazed one of her rings in the process,re-opening a deep, tac-induced cut. I ghasped in pain, and turned for the sliding screen doors that would allow me to escape from prying eyes like Jasmines. I gripped the white plastic handle, and pulled it as hard as I could. I ran straight into my room and locked the door.

I had picked up three things on my way.

A red razor, a roll of paper towels, and a picture of my mother.

I quickly popped the blade out from the base, dropping it multiple times.

I dragged the razor frantically, but slowly, through layers and layers of soft untouched skin. The physical pain that overcame me was much smaller than the mental inferno that I was facing. But it was just powerful enough.

I stared into my mothers paper eyes desperately, as my vision became less and less clear.

She seemed to disapprove.

Good.

I dropped the blade onto the towel, and clutched my arm tightly to my heart. I burried my face into the nearest pillow, and screamed. Screamed for the pain, screamed for my mother. Screamed for my lost life. 


	4. What WAS she?

A/N: Hey guys! Yet another long-time-no-update. I've just started in a new school, and every thing is all so confusing and I skipped a grade and I moved, and I might be moving to L.A. and my sister went away to college so….I've been a little busy. But I wanted to give you the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! They are ALWAYS appreciated. If you could give me some ideas I would love that too!

EPOV

I watched a girl walk past a door for the seventh time in Alice's mind. A glimpse of what was to come. Alice was watching for something…but what?

The girl would get to the door, and every time she would get close to knocking, she would just fall short of it and keep walking.

I did not recognize this door…Then again there are many doors in the world…I wonder how far into the future this is…

But this is probably not about me. Alice would tell me if she were watching out for me…

Wouldn't she?

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a loud revving sound.

An engine.

Which one? I'd had no trouble deciphering the car's own personal sound after driving each of the family's prized possessions. I could now tell which car(s) were coming up the driveway, and at what speed. And from the speed, I could usually tell who was driving it.

From the sounds of it…Rosalie and Emmet were street racing again.

They'd been racing for the past month; each time the winner would get some new thing that they wanted from the other, usually giving it back later that evening.

They were fairly evenly matched with Emmet's rough driving, and Rosalie's focus.

Emmet came bounding through the door with Rosalie on his back, faking annoyance as he trudged upstairs to get his Baseball cap.

Rosalie didn't really want it…she just knew that he loved it, so she wanted to take it away and make him squirm for a few hours. Telling her every ten minutes that she wore it, not to get anything on it, or rip it. 'It's an antique!' he would say.

Rose would just laugh at him which made him even angrier, thinking that she wasn't taking him seriously.

But it was never real anger. And Rosalie would never actually do anything bad to something that Emmet loved…

Which is what made them such a good couple? They never took anything too seriously. So, they never fought.

I heard Carlisle join Esme in her design room. Esme was frantically working on a new model for a house that she was planning to build somewhere.

She never actually had deadlines to stress out over because they were labors of love, hobbies if you will. She made her own deadlines. To make things more interesting I suppose. But it always stressed her out unnecessarily.

I heard Carlisle lightly kiss her on her forehead, and sit down next to her, without a word.

I saw Esme smile briefly and adoringly at him, and then continued speed-sketching.

Watching through Carlisle's mind was fascinating. He could focus on working and loving at the same time. So much kindness there. It was a nice mind to be in. A pleasant change from the monotony that is the human race.

There is so much insight to be gained from just every day life in a human's world, and yet they completely avoid it, afraid of anything genuine or new. Cowards.

Carlisle chuckled, and flipped through some papers, something no doubt that he took home from the office, hoping to finish it later tonight.

They, too, were a great couple. they never fought, not because they took things lightly, but because they took every thing so seriously, and saw things in the raw insight that had them see the whole picture. Not any of this one sided bullshit that humans create as a shield.

I grimaced, and Jasper joined the room.

Back from a fresh hunt, he joined Alice in the kitchen, who was now arranging flowers in vases, all intricately corresponding with the room schemes.

He put his arms around her waste and kissed her neck.

They had no need for words.

I sighed, and grimaced.

I grabbed my keys, and pulled open the door. I didn't need to explain myself to my family. They trusted me. Something that we had all earned throughout our many years spent together.

I had to get away from all of the love.

I had never found anyone I was compatible with. Sure I'd had many who'd wanted to be something to me…but they never were. Maybe there's something wrong with me.

I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to drive for a while.

I was nearly to the place I sought after, somewhere near the water, when I saw something bright catch my eye. A white bobbing figure.

There were no cars where I was driving…I hadn't seen any for miles…why would there be a person….walking in the rain so late at night, in such a deserted place?

A hooded white rain jacket turned towards me.

A young girl…not much older than 16 stuck her small pale thumb out at me.

I thought about it. What could the damage be? She looks innocent enough. I should give her a ride. She must be freezing.

It had been a long time that I had had to think about body temperature. I rolled down my window to ask if she needed help. She slowed down and an exhausted smile graced her wide cheek bones. She was beautiful.

She closed in the twenty feet or so that was between us. I smiled hesitantly at her…and then it hit me. I seized my head back violently and locked the doors right as she reached for them.

What could have this strong of an affect on me? What WAS she?

I quickly sped away before I could do the damage that I wanted to do. I did not look back behind me. I drove until she was just a white blur, then she disappeared altogether.

A/N: I was thinking about making you guys wait a little longer for them to meet, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Wrong

A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to give you Bella's side of how she met Edward for the first time. Not just...continuing on with the story. That wouldn't be fair. Or...any fun on my part. Haha...Longer chapter this time. Hope you like it! Review please!!

"Ugh..." I sat down at the kitchen coffee table simultaneously placing a delicate hand on my forehead.

Why could I only focus on my blaring headache? What did I DO last night? I remember...

I went down the checklist.

A guy....who? I couldn't tell you. Cheese Whip...I still couldn't decide if that's kinky or not. A Sombrero....Yeah I don't know. And...A giraffe?

I scratched at my chest. I hate lingerie. Why was I still wearing it?

I quickly stripped and threw red lace onto the floor. I grabbed the closest thing to me at the moment. A poncho. Cool Bella...cool. You're wearing a wool poncho in the kitchen at 11:00 AM thinking about Giraffes.

Typical morning after.

I grimaced.

I looked out the window. The rain stained window...

The elbow attached to the arm supporting my head slipped off of the table, and I hit my head with a loud clang. My head bounced off and my neck bent, followed by my torso causing me to fall off of my chair.

Dude. How did I do that? That takes serious...skill.

I lay on the floor not quite having the energy to do anything about the fact that, I am, in fact...on the floor. I should at least try to get up...

Fine. I'm getting up. Yep. I'm doing it.

My back muscles twitched in protest, and my arms gave out.

Guess not.

I looked around while tracing non-existent patterns on the black linoleum.

My eye caught on a cut on my left wrist.

I winced.

I thought back to when Jasmine had confronted me about my problem...

I shivered, and rolled over onto my back to look at the ceiling.

Cassidy sauntered in, wearing nothing but a red silk robe. She placed her foot tenderly on my stomach and looked down and chuckled at me.

"Knowing you Bella, you probably fell out of your chair and won't get up." She chuckled again spilling some coffee on the floor beside my leg.

I faked a laugh while I swiped at her spilled coffee with my fingers. I rubbed my ring finger and thumb together, feeling the liquid.

She reached a hand out to help me up. I stared at it...then looked back at her. I didn't really want to get up now.

Cassidy sighed and picked up the news paper off the evil table of doom.

She sat down noisily, and slurped her coffee. Noisily.

I watched her wrap and unwrap her feet from the table leg seven times before lavender waltzed in.

Lavender giggled wildly. I watched her hand clamp and unclamp from the living room phone.

"GUESS WHAT?!?!?!" She practically screamed.

I winced. I droned out after that...whatever she was so happy about could only bring me more misery. I was not in the healthy place where I could be happy for a friend. If it had something to do with me, she would call my name, or shake me or something.

Apparently the fuss had nothing to do with me.

5:00 Bella's kitchen

I sat on the kitchen floor in my worn jeans and wool sweater, phone in hand. It was a cool evening in San Francisco. All of the girls were headed out tonight. We had all decided this was a 'non-work' night, so all of the girls were going out with their boyfriends. Boyfriends that apparently were alright with their girl friends' jobs.

I thought about it idly while I picked at my converse. It would take a very secure man to go out with a girl with a job like mine. Although...I don't even know why I'm bothering to think about this. It's not like anyone would date me. I don't want a boyfriend anyway. They only cause trouble...

I suppose someday though, I would want to fall in love.

Although...I guess I like the idea of love better than the actual act or performance of it...or...feeling of it? I wonder if I've ever loved before...I don't think love is what I feel with clients. And...It's different than family love...and it's not like I've experienced that either.

I grimaced and looked out the window.

Keith, Cara's boyfriend, came in and sat down next to me on the floor.

He looked straight forward for a few seconds, then sighed and looked at me.

We sat in silence like that for a minute.

"You're not coming out with us to dinner tonight." He said this more like a disappointed statement, than a question.

I shook my head quickly, making it casual. Everyone was noticing that this was the 4th dinner in a row that I was missing. No one dared to comment because, I imagine, they didn't want to upset me.

How silly this sounded. They were afraid to upset me? They didn't realize that my torment was mostly self-induced.

Keith inhaled, puffing out his cheeks, and then released it. He began humming a wordless song and tapping his feet to it.

He looked at me and flashed me a smile. Words joined his song.

He kept up a constant string of the word 'bagel' and nothing else, and moved his hands along an imaginary keyboard.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You are SO A.D.D." A laughed lightly and got up.

I walked to the glass door, and placed the tips of my fingers gingerly against the cold surface.

I felt oddly trapped inside this house. Well, I felt trapped nearly everywhere I went. I was beginning to think that it wasn't the buildings that were making me feel this way.

"I prefer not to label myself. I prefer to just think of myself as 'Keith' and not a prescription." He said as he began to climb the spiral staircase.

"I wouldn't hang off of that, Keith." I said with a warning glance. "It's not very stable." The metal he was hanging from bent, and he quickly dropped his hold on it, sending him to the floor with a thud. Luckily, he landed on his feet.

I didn't acknowledge his little fall.

"I wouldn't really have an issue with it. I think it might help me to better understand myself if I were diagnosed with something. It might even help me to better myself if I knew my problems." I said with feigned enthusiasm, but real interest. I wonder what exactly my problem areas were. I wonder if I went into see a shrink...They would know what to do with me.

"Oh, but Bella. You don't HAVE any problems." He said with a flirty smile.

Oh was he wrong.

I faked a smile, and went to get a glass of water.

I quickly chugged it, and sat back down with Keith while we waited for the other girls to join us.

My fingers absent mindedly tapped and I became very aware of Keith s eyes on me.

I looked up to see him, sitting with his fingers over his mouth, and eyes smiling. His leg slightly tapping.

I quirked my head and laughed uncomfortably. I didn't like it when people stared at me. Especially men with girl friends that I was friends with.

He sucked in breath, as if in preparation to speak, and then let it out. It was as if he changed his mind about speaking.

I raised my eyebrows in encouragement. "Yes Keith?" I asked feeling quite a deal more than 'uncomfortable'.

He laughed awkwardly and leaned forward onto the table, eyes still on me.

"Why aren't you coming to dinner with us tonight?" He finally asked. Why had that taken him so much preparation to say? They couldn't be THAT afraid to upset me.

"Well..." I began. I didn't really know what I was going to say to him. "I am just...really tired. And I..." I struggled. "Really need to catch up on some reading."

That would work. Maybe. Probably not. But...for now it would be ok.

"Besides I don't have a date." I threw in, rolling my eyes.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes...why is that?" He asked in a way that sounded more rhetorical than an actual question.

He rubbed his thumb across his chin, and studied my face.

Again, I felt uncomfortable. This was different than before though. Before, it had felt as if I were just being stared at by a stranger. Just weird and awkward. But now, it felt completely wrong.

I shivered, thinking back to my childhood. Familiar images began to flood my mind. Violent, painful dark images.

I got up, and laughed unwillingly, moving back into the kitchen. I began to chop vegetables for the soup I was planning to make for myself later that night.

I had my back to him when he followed me into the kitchen, leaning against the wooden cabinets. My chopping became increasingly more violent.

I could hear his breathing, and saw his reflection in the window. He had his arms crossed across his chest, and was staring at me.

"You're quite beautiful, you know that Bella?" He said very quietly, but with intention.

My breathing got quicker. This was all too familiar.

He moved in, and snaked his arms around my waste, and I dropped the knife into the sink.

I spun around, looking for a way out.

But the only thing THAT did was now I was facing him. He tightened his grip on me, and his hooded eyes closed for a minute before he looked at my lips.

I squirmed. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest.

I looked around frantically for a way out. He made it impossible.

I whimpered, not knowing what to do. My eyes flashed to the door, and my fingers twitched.

"Shhh Bella...Don't move." He said coaxingly, as he plunged his tongue down my throat.

He moaned and I pulled back, fervently trying to get away. What was he DOING??? I had to get away.

I could feel his hips pushing mine into the hard wood of the counter, and it hurt. I whimpered again.

I didn't know what to do. He was hurting me. He knew I didn't want it. He wasn't letting me free.

A hot shiver ran down my back and, with more force this time, I tried to push him off of me.

He grunted, and unbuttoned his pants sloppily. He was shaking and breathing fast and hard.

I tried to scream, but his mouth was around mine.

I kicked and jerked around. I did not want this. I did not want this. He was now panting, as he fumbled and tried to unbutton my jeans.

"God damnit Bella! Stay still." He said between grunts. He was unsuccessfully trying to undo my belt. "Fuck!"

Something internally clicked inside of me, and a burst of adrenalin coursed through my veins.

I pushed him off of me, and grabbed the frying pan. I hit him over the head with it, not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to knock him out.

He got a dazed look on his face, and began to fall. I caught him right before he hit the floor. I lay him down gently, and buttoned his pants, so that no one would see him like that.

I sat down next to him and thought about what had just happened.

I buried my face in my sweater, and began to cry silently.

I looked down at his face, so peaceful and childlike. I had known Keith for so long. Had he always been attracted to me, and I'd never noticed? I thought back to parties...

Come to think of it, he was often staring at me. I had even been told so by numerous people. 'Cara's boyfriend is staring at you again.' They would say.

But I didn't listen.

What about Cara? What would I tell her?

I suppose I wouldn't. What good would it do? It would just hurt her.

Another silent sob poured out of my throat, and wordless tears out of my eyes. I sniffled, and wiped my nose on my sweater. I sucked in a jagged breath.

Keith stirred, and I automatically shot up. Too quickly, having to catch myself on the counter to keep my balance.

I looked down at him. He would probably be out for a few more minutes, and I didn't want to be here when he woke up.

I grabbed my white raincoat, and left Becky's place. I didn't know what time they would all be home, so I wasn't planning to be home for the rest of the night.

Would Keith tell Cara?

No, probably not. He was spineless, and self-indulgent. A lifeless tear rolled down my cheek.

I hugged myself, and dragged my feet.

Why did these things always happen to me?

I suppose it came with the life-style I chose. Well, I didn't exactly choose this life...

I bit my lip, and picked at my sleeved.

---------------------------------------

I looked up for the first time in hours, and found it to be dark outside.

Curious. I wonder what time it is.

I looked around for shops of some sort, or some light signifying civilization.

I couldn't find any.

Wait, no I see something. Headlights. Bright, fast headlights. How fast was this person going? 90? In a little road? Where am I?

I didn't know where I was. I wasn't going home, but I at least need to know where I am. Maybe I should ask them for a ride.

Wait...a person going 90? This seemed very illogical to ask that kind of person for a ride.

But who else is going to be out at this time...whatever time it was...in this place? Where ever this is?

I stuck my thumb out into the brusque night air, and the car slowed.

I was so grateful. It had begun to rain, and after all that had happened today with Keith-I shuddered just thinking his name-It sounded absolutely delightful to get into a car with someone who I had absolutely no tie to.

I began walking toward the car, and realized that it was a rather nice car. A silver Volvo. I don't know much about cars, but this one was shiny, and silver, and quite obviously nicer than the rusted red Chevy that I got from the junk yard a few months ago.

The owner rolled down the window, and it looked to be a teenage boy. With that kind of car? Wow. He must come from money.

Or crime.

Just as I began to reach for the door, he sped away.

I stood in the middle of the road, shocked. I watched his lights until they disappeared over the hill.

Must be some teen just trying to mess with me.

I moaned.

Great. Exactly what I need right now.

I lay down on the nearest bus stop, and closed my eyes.

At least it was out of the rain. 


	6. A Name

A/N: Hey Guys! Oh my god, it's been...what. Like four months? 5?! I'm so sorry. I haven't been inspired to write and I've been super busy. I auditioned for this huge deal movie called "True Grit". I auditioned for the lead and I got a call back. It's a Paramount Pictures film, and the Coen brothers are directing it. Also, Josh Brolin, Jeff Bridges and Matt Damon are in it. It's now down to the final four girls to get the lead, and I just filmed my latest tape with a casting director today, and they're sending it to New York where the directors and New York casting agents will decide the best two, and then they will fly their favorite two girls down to meet the in New York. I'm hoping to be one of those!! After that, they'll cast one of us in the part based on chemistry with the actors, and how easy we are to work with. So, I've been training for that, the role calls for horseback riding. Wish me luck! I hope you like the chapter!

EPOV

I tore at my hair and paced past my bedroom door for the 457th time. I had never felt so incapacitated. What was Alice hiding from me? A blur of black and bloody images flew through my mind. None were distinct, just in her periphery. Nothing was set in stone.

I had been watching Alice's vision ever since that night on the road. The images burnt into my mind...the dicisions I had made almost instantaniously...I almost gave up everything Carlisle and my family had worked for. For what? A moment of pleasure? A moment to feed the distorted haunting creature that I knew dwelled somewhere inside of me? I shuddered out of disgust.

I shook my head, as if that could erase my unwanted thoughts. I heard a crack somewhere in the living room, and listened in.

"Emmett! You always break my CD's! God, why can't you do anything right for once?!" Rosalie stormed into the computer room and began burning the album again.

Emmett's following thoughts were on the boarder line between jovial and apologetic, so he went with a chuckle-apology.

"Sorry babe, I really am. Though, you know it's not like I wasted your time. We have, like, all the time in the world. And it's not like we're going to run out of money anytime soon, right? I mean unless Alice stops seeing the stocks appropriately." He half-smiled. Rosalie thought about it and decided that he was right, but Rose never being one to let Emmett win, decided against giving him the satisfaction.

"Shut up, baffoon." She said while clicking at warpspeed on the desktop, unloading frustration.  
"Aww, come on babe, couldn't you come up with a better come back than THAT?" He said while bending down to pick her up by her waiste and tickle her.

Rose twisted so that she was lying flat on her back in his arms, and kissed him.

"Couldn't you come up with a better MOM than that?" She said with a cocky half grin.

"Technically doll, Carlisle is my mom!" he bellowed as he shook with laughter.

Rosalie lithely stepped down, and stole his hat. Alice came in through the garage door carrying boatloads of what looked like egyptian scrolls, dictionaries, encyclopedias and flowers.

"I don't understand the purpose of mother comedy intergected at random break points in the conversation. It oftentimes doesn't make sense in the context," Jasper said behind a stack of scrolls.

"Jazz, it's not even worth explaining. 'Your mom' jokes are so over Rose. Keep up with the times. It's now, 'you're face'. Oh, and 'That's what she said'. They're both very popular with the teen crowd." She said as she smiled like a proud parent and lay down her random items. "Oh, Rose I bought you that CD that you wanted. I saw that you might need it by now." Alice grinned throwing it behind her shoulder.

"Thanks." Rosalie caught it without looking and sped over to her mac book and exited out of itunes mid-disc burn.

I walked slowly down the stairs into the living room. It was nice to actually see the conversation and action first hand instead of through my familys' eyes. Rosalie was calibrating the touch screen on her iPhone (which Carlisle also had to change to a pressure point screen and not tempurature sensative because of our predicament), Alice was primping flowers, Jasper was stroking her hair, and Emmett was busy trying to figure out what 'that's what she said' was, and how he could fit it into a conversation. Was it worth explaining the grotesque humor of the teenage mind to him? Again?

I saw a magazine in Alice's hand of a pretty brunette teen model and immediately thought of the girl that I had happened upon while driving the other night. I couldn't really make out her face...

What was Alice hiding from me...

Alice!

"Alice, why do you have all of those things? Stealing from the library again?" I joked nervously, hoping to get some honesty through laughter. Alice had been acting strangely for the past few days.

"No Edward," No laugh, "I was just brushing up on my history." She said while focusing too intently on her pink tulips.

I grimmaced.

"And vocabulary skills?" I gestured towards the leather bound dictionary in her left hand. She placed it on the counter behind the encyclopedias.

"Mhmm..."She said quickly, suddenly very distracted by the scrolls. I worked through her mind, but found, like many other times this week, that she was thinking about math equations.

What could mean so much to Alice that it was taking up this much of her mind? And why didn't she trust me with whatever it was that was so important? She had been distancing herself from me recently, and no one else. Why would she...

Alice picked everything up and accidentally dropped it all onto the white marble by the countertop island in the kitchen. Jasper immediately bent down to pick everything up.

I looked at Alice to try to read her face. Her eyes looked flat, and her smile tight. I was about to look away when I saw a slight twitch in her eye. Was she...concerned? That didn't fit...Alice would have said something to me if she was simply concerned about me, though I don't know why she would have any cause to be concerned. But, then again Alice could find something to be concerned about in any situation.

Jasper placed the books on the island, and Alice immediately stacked and grabbed them and ran upstairs to put them in her and Jasper's room.

Esme and Carlisle came bursting through the doorway, carrying a huge cake and stacks of presents.

"SURPRISE!" She came in and placed her bobbles on the glass coffee table in the living room and came to hug me. "Oh, Edward it's do good to celebrate your life. We all love you so much."

...

What month was this again? It can't be my birthday already. Can it? Wow. I guess. Huh. I didn't really know how to feel about that. So, I just hugged her back and thanked her for the presents in advance. I promised multiple times that I would open them later that night, and she made me repeat that promise. Several times.

Alice skipped down the stairs singing happy birthday, alternating from it's original key and harmonizing while the rest of my family harmonized with her. Emmett Beatboxed.

I hugged them all individually, and kissed them on the cheeks. They had been so good to me, but I don't know if this day is much of a day to celebrate...you see, If it had actually been the date of my human birth, then maybe this would have been an appropriate way to react, but the dates that we celebrate are our creation dates. The dates that we were turned into what we are now. I wanted to grimmace, but held back for my family's sake.

I kept hugging and kissing, and stopped when I got to Alice. She was swinging from side to side like a toddler and making it very hard for me to touch her. She looked down, then up through her lashes, then skidded her foot along the floor. Like a 5 year old.

"Here, I got this for you." She said while pulling out a robbins egg blue box, with a white satin robbon.

I took it tentatively, and opened it slowly. The satin felt coarse against my skin, though I'm sure that it would have felt soft to human hands. I tied the ribbon around Rosalie's thin wrist, making a bow. Her skin was the same color as the ribbon. I sighed appreciateively. My family looked like a painting of a statue. Lovely, beautiful. Deadly.

I slowly removed the top of the box, and playfully placed it on Alice's head. She scrunched up her nose, and smiled. Maybe everything was ok. I smiled and looked down to see a shining silver rolex, with an engravement around the edges. I didn't need to strain my eyes so see the thin, small cursive that said 'My brother forever'. If my cheeks could have warmed, they would have. I looked up at Alice to see her biting her lip and looking up into the left corner of the room doing that "Little girl just got in trouble" thing again. I picked her up and spun her around. I put her down and kissed her forehead. She laughed wildly. The rest of my family laughed too. They were all happy to see me laughing again.

"Thank you Alice. It's wonderful." I said, and truly meant it.

"Leave it to Alice to find the one manly gift in A chicks store." Emmett said as he put a hand around Rose's waiste.

"It doesn't have to be manly to make a good gift for a man, Edward just has to like it Emmett." Carlisle snickered while Esme tilted her head onto his shoulder.

We all sat for a moment in appreciative silence for eachother.

"So, why the cake Esme?" Jasper said confusedly.

"Oh, well other family's have cake on their son's birthdays, why can't we?" She asked, pouting.

"Well, we can't eat it for one thing." Rosalie giggled. She placed an elegant hand on a martini glass and pretended to sip. She raised one eyebrow casually.

We all laughed.

"Oh Esme, I think that it's a lovely idea. We need to get more in the spirit of other people's customs. Besides, we can give it to the homeless shelter in a few days when we're done looking at it. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Alice said while finger-combing Jasper's curly blond hair.

After a while, I meandered up into my room for some quiet time to my self, and brought the presents with me to show Esme that I would be sure to open them sometime later that evening. I layed down in my four posted king sized bed (Mostly for show when Carlisles patients come to the house, or when Esme's clients want to see her arcetecture first hand) and lay down and closed my eyes. A habit I had kept since my human years, that often times calmed me down even though we do not sleep.

I looked down at the shining silver watch that Alice had given me, and the only present that I had opened thus far. I smiled, and closed my eyes again.

Oh Alice, you will never be replaced. I'm sure that the watch was what she had been hiding from me. That had to be it.

Then why did I have this sinking feeling in my chest?

I'm paranoid. Why would Alice hide anything from me...she seemed so happy and carefree tonight...

No, she's not hiding anything.

I though back on the past 24 hours, and found nothing that wasn't already explained by the watch.

Except...

Why had Alice dropped those books? She had the speed to catch them...Why would she...Our kind don't make mistakes. She must have done is on purpose. what would she have been doing? I thought back to her thoughts, but then remembered that she had been translating a french poem into german by then. A blocking tactic.

I thought back to her actions, hoping that they would give something away. I played it over and over.

Wait...

Why had Alice put her hand behind the wall in the kitchen when Jasper bent down? That...just makes no sense. She reached for something. That makes no sense...

I remembered her tight smile and flat eyes, almost a hint of concern.

While Jasper was bent down and everyone was distracted by the commotion, Alice reached behind the wall and into something...

Her scared expression flashed into my mind over and over and over and over. Alice was screaming. Why? Was this real? I ran into her room, and she was reading the same magazine from before on her bed, jasper was reading a book next to her.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked frantically.

I assessed her body...she looked ok...

"Yes Edward, I'm fine." Her tiny brow furrowed. "Why, what happened?"

"Then why did you scream?" I asked, my patience wearing thin.

"I didn't Edward...Are you alright?" She widened her eyes, and was immediately by my side.

No.

I was not going to be played as the crazy one in this, something just happened.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and hers widened automatically.

I flew downstairs. She was hiding something from me, I knew it!

I reached behind the wall.

Nothing.

I padded my hand around.

Nothing.

I stuck my head behind the wall, I didn't need any light.

All I saw was a cord outlet.

I sighed, frustrated. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. What was going on?

I opened my eyes, and Alice was sitting next to me. She put a tentative arm around me.

"Edward, I know it's been really stressful around the office. Carlisle even said so. I think that you just need to relax a while. Why don't you go back upstairs."

I studied her face. She looked innocent. I let my head fall into my hands as I scanned her mind. She was replaying a scene from a Russian film that she had seen in the 90's. This seemed suspicious, but then again I really might have needed some rest.

I nodded my head, and walked upstairs. I went to stand by my wall facing the city lights, a window into other peoples' lives.

As I was focusing, trying to tune out the nonsense I saw something.

I flash of black cursive on torn pieces of paper written violently and fast. Alice's hand writing.

A name.

Bella.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!! Hahahaha I like to leave you guys on Cliffhangers. Cause...I'm a bitch. :) Seriously though, I hope you guys like the chapters. I'm from Seattle by the way. And please comment and tell me what you think of this hot mess. How could I make it better? I'm writing for you guys. LOVE! 3 Send good thoughts my way for the audition. 


	7. Edward

A/N: Hello all! I know, I know. I took another insanely long time to update. But I've been busy. I'm moving to L.A. and my parents are divorcing, so it's been really crazy trying to get everything sorted out. But today I was cleaning my room when inspiration struck me to write! Haha...Thank you guys for sticking by me, and thanks for putting me on Alerts and reviewing! Love you all. And here is your next chapter.

BPOV

"So, Bella. I want you to describe everything that you remember from earlier tonight." The Policeman asked me from a clipboard.

"Well...It's kind of a weird and long story." I said weakly not bothering to sit up from the hospital bed. I didn't even know if I was able to sit up yet, but I didn't feel like trying.

"Well you're in luck, because I have time and patience." Officer Briggs said jokingly.

I looked around the white room.

"Alright. I'll start just from what I remember?" I asked hoping that was all that was needed from me.

"That will be fine." He nodded while sipping a coffee from a white mug that said "#1 Dad!" on it.

"Well...I remember that...I sat up from wherever I was. My chest had felt like it was caving in...I tried to steady my breathing. But all I felt was more pain.

Wherever I was was cold, and my mouth tasted like pennies.

It was so Dark...I looked around for anything...A light...A flicker...a sign of anywhere that I was.

There was someone next to me. And they were breathing. Hard. I didn't know what to do. I was in a lot of pain. I didn't know if I should be talking to them for help, or trying to pretend to be sleeping or maybe even dead."

I looked up to Officer Briggs to make sure that I was doing this right. All I could really tell him was what I knew and remembered through my muddy recollection. I felt a little bad. I wish that I could have helped more.

I paused.

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows, silently asking me to go on.

"I remember...I remember waking up with tight cloth in my mouth...and...Around my wrists. I had felt something warm and sticky run down my stomach.

I tried to pinpoint the pain. And that would have been when I screamed. Looking back, I don't think that I could have held it in.

I was fairly sure at that point that a few of my ribs were cracked. I screamed again, only this time louder.

I felt a heavy hand clamp down on my mouth. And then something against my head. Something cold.

'What did I tell you dear?' I had no idea what he meant."

I swallowed, and looked down to the white sheets of the hospital bed. I wanted more Morphine, but wasn't about to stop and ask someone to work on me if they had more important things to do.

The pain was all I could think about. It consumed everything...I didn't think it was possible, but my breathing got heavier. I screamed again, against what I was told and my own will. I was panicking.

I heard the cold thing against my head click, and by then I had realized that it was a gun. In my panic, I hadn't even figured out what was going on, but I was fairly sure that I was going to die.

I didn't recognize the voice...I always thought that Phil would be the one to come to get me someday. Not some stranger. I thought...I thought at least..."

Officer Briggs looked up from his legal notepad to stare at me. He looked worried.

"Uhm...Sorry. Anyways...He had bent closer to my neck.

'Do you want me to do what I did to your friend over there?' He breathed.

My mind was racing by then.

'What do you want?' I asked as quietly as I could to not set off another wave of pain.

'Shhhh....Don't you worry. You'll know really soon.' He laughed. I could feel his smile through his words.

He laughed like you would if had heard a friend casually tell a cheesy joke. Like he did this every day. I heard some jostling, then a snap. He was rummaging through something...looking for something.

He put his cold hands around my waist, pulling me up in one fell swoop. He was strong. Strong enough to break someone s ribs."

I shuddered. Officer Briggs grimaced and nodded.

"He picked me up in just the right way, careful not to hurt my broken body. I didn't know why, but it seemed like he wanted to keep me alive. Like he knew what he was doing.

Uhm...

I was still completely blind.

He pushed me up against the wall. I braced myself for the pain. I told myself not to scream. I held my breath, and turned my face to the cold concrete wall to try to lessen the blow.

I waited. But...nothing came.

'Can you stand on your own?' He asked still pinning my arms to the wall.

I doubted he would be able to see if I nodded, so I quietly whispered yes through the pain, even though I wasn't sure if I could stand on my own.

He let go of my arms and I heard him walk to the other side of the pitch black room.

The squeak of hinges. And...The scratching of a record.

I had begun to feel weaker...I slid down the wall.

The mystery criminal caught me by my wrists. 'I thought you said you could stand on your own.' He laughed. He had a musical voice.

I looked down, feeling powerless. The taste of pennies got stronger. He pulled me up slowly. 'Here' He said, moving my head to his shoulder, and my arms to his.

There was music playing in the background quietly...Violins I would guess. It was hard to tell through my haze. He was tall.

We began to slowly Waltz.

'Why?' I asked. This felt crazy.

He laughed softly, and then I heard the rummaging sound again.

My foot ran into something soft. A body."

I flinched. And Officer Briggs looked up again.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?" The officer asked with concern.

"Yes...uhh...yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"If you could go on, with as much detail as possible it would be very helpful to the case." Briggs asked quietly, trying not to set me off.

"Yeah. I can do that." I said feebly.

"'Don't scream. It will be worse if you do.' He said as something wet and cold hit my shoulder.

I felt a sharp sting on my neck. It hurt pretty badly, but I wasn't sure of what it was.

There was a very loud bang coming from the wall behind me. A door. A door had been kicked in.

The light from the open door illuminated the man's face. I knew that face.

But before I could tell where I knew it from, he was out the door. Running somewhere.

My body completely gave out, and I expected to hit the concrete floor with two broken ribs and that would be it. I would die. But instead, I was caught by two freezing cold strong arms.

'It's alright. Sleep now. I have you.'

And that s when it went dark again."

I swallowed. Hard. This whole thing sounded crazy. I sounded crazy.

"Hmmm...." Briggs said while scribbling something on his legal pad. "Alright, thank you Ms. Swan. Should I send your doctor in to see you?" He asked, looking to his coffee.

"Uhm..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to see anyone just yet. Especially if they all thought I was insane. I was in no mood to be patronized.

"I'll send someone in, don't you worry Ms. Swan." He said over his shoulder.

I sighed. Oh well.

I went over the nights happenings in my head.

It all seemed so impossible...I must have imagined it?

I MUST be crazy...

"You're not crazy Ms. Swan." A beautiful voice said to me from the doorway, which must have been my doctors.

Had I said that out loud? I shut my eyes and sighed. That s embarrassing.

I looked over to the door.

Wow.

This man was beautiful. He was tall. Maybe...6'2. He was also white. Incredibly white. Had he never seen the sun? He also had a brilliant shade of blond, almost white hair. But he looked maybe 25. Not nearly old enough to be my doctor. But...there he was in a white coat, glasses, and a clipboard with X-rays.

I had never been to this hospital before...it was too expensive. I had been told that the boy who rescued me was paying my bills, and I felt terrible. I hadn't even seen the boys face, much less even met him. He seemed very generous. I was also told that the boy s father, Dr. Cullen, whoever he was, owned the hospital. That made me feel a little less bad, but not by much.

"You're not crazy." He said again, this time putting up my X-rays to the rectangle of light on the wall. "Your ribs are quite broken. Three of them." He sighed, and gestured to the screen.

Yup. There was a noticeable crack in three of them, and one of them was completely out of alignment. My hands instinctively touched my ribs, followed by a sharp intake of breath. I winced.

"You broke your left ankle as well." He smiled softly, with sad eyes. "You'll have to stay here for a month or two in intensive care. But don't worry. My son wants to take care of everything."

...What?

"Your son?" He was much too young to be the father of the teenage boy who saved me. Wasn't he? "But...I thought Dr. Cullen's son, the owner of this hospital, was the one who saved me." I was fairly sure I had gotten the names right.

"Yes. That's me. Dr. Cullen." He smiled, tapping his green name tag on his coat pocket.

I leaned closer, reading it.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, MD.

Huh.

"If there's anything else you need, just ask. My son has asked me to be your personal doctor for the next couple of months." He smiled warmly. "You're my first priority.

I smiled sheepishly. I have to meet this boy. I wanted to grimace at the thought that this boy was giving me so much attention, and making such a big deal about a few broken ribs and an ankle. But I thought it might look ungrateful to the doctor. So I just nodded thanks.

He began to walk out.

"Actually..." I whispered my quietest whisper.

He turned on his heels.

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

Wow. How did he hear me?

"Uhm...well I was just wondering. Where was I found?" I looked down, hoping I didn't ask a question that made me seem crazier than I presumed I was.

"You were found in an abandoned warehouse." He said very seriously.

Well that would account for the cold and the darkness. And it seems a typical setting for such things to take place. I felt safer and more stable knowing that there was something that was not out of the ordinary.

"And you were right, Ms. Swan. He did want you alive, and he did know what he was doing." He said, taking of his glasses. His eyes were the most amazing shade of gold. "The sting that you felt on the back of your neck was a very rare kind of tranquilizer shot. He wanted you alive, in pain, awake, but submissive. He wanted to be able to do what he wanted with you without you passing out or dying. The chemicals are out of your system now, but they showed up in your tests." He looked sad. "But don't worry. He left his gun behind. We'll catch him."

...They hadn't caught him yet.

I felt uneasy. I smile-nodded.

"Is that all Ms. Swan?" Dr. Cullen said.

"Yes. Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said, politely.

"Please. Call me Carlisle." He said warmly.

"Oh. Actually there is one last thing." I said slowly and quietly. "What is your son s name who did all of this for me?" I asked tentatively.

He smiled, like he had been waiting for me to ask that very question.

"Edward." He said. "His name is Edward."

A/N: YAY! Long chapter! Please PLEASE comment. I appreciate it SO MUCH. Love you!

Chloe 


End file.
